The invention relates to a conveyor system for the transporting of goods items, and comprises one or more transport units which are movable along a conveyor track, a discharge facility for discharging transport containers onto transport units and a retrieval facility for retrieving transport containers from transport units, the transport containers each being capable of carrying one goods item, as is the case, for example, with the transportation and sorting of air passenger luggage at airports, and it further relates to a method for transporting goods items using such a conveyor system.
Systems of this type are known, in which transport containers in the form of so-called ‘totes’ are employed which accommodate the goods items and which in turn are transported on trolleys with side walls and front and rear boundaries. The drawback of these, however, is that the throughput capacity of such a system is relatively low, as each trolley with its transport container or ‘tote’ is only capable of carrying one piece of luggage. The task of the present invention is to find a remedy for this and to render the system more flexible, in order to increase the throughput capacity.